Balance Beam
The balance beam is an item that has made multiple appearances, but began in "Take the Plunge: Part 1". Appearance The balance beam appears to be a regular wooden beam. However, it appears to be very difficult to stay onto, since multiple objects fell off it in a short period of time. However, Non-Slip Shoes So Ha appear to negate this. Coverage The beam first appeared in "Take the Plunge: Part 1", where it was the first challenge of the series. As the challenge starts, Leafy and Pin promise to help each other. Blocky sits still in a pose, which Coiny notices and wonders what he is doing, telling him to wake up. Spongy falls first after slipping out of place. Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball, Needle, and Leafy are aggressively pushed away by Flower, saying that she "needs her space". Leafy is saved by Pin right before reaching the water. Bubble decides to form an alliance along with Pencil and Match that will last throughout the entire series. Ice Cube, eager to secure her friendship with them, asks if she could join. As she runs toward them, she accidentally knocks Pen out of the beam, and bumps into Snowball and the rest of Pencil's alliance also knocking them out. Before sinking into the water, Pencil rejected Ice Cube's request. Coiny, having noticed that Blocky is still not moving, tells him to wake up again. He shakes Blocky, accidentally causing him to fall off of the bridge, but Blocky comes back backward and makes Coiny fall. Blocky tells him to not mess with him, but he is too late. With six contestants still on the beam, Leafy and Pin try to push off Flower, while Blocky watches them fearfully. However, Flower notices them on time and kicks into the air. Leafy and Pin, distracted by their "flying", end up crashing into the bridge, knocking themselves and Teardrop. Leafy saves everyone by holding on to the bridge and one another. Leafy calls Blocky and Rocky for help. Leafy almost loses a grip on the bridge, but luckily, Blocky comes, only to step on her feet. He realizes his mistake and pulls Leafy's arm, but he ends up by all of them hanging on the bridge. Leafy tells Teardrop to reach on her other arm to conserve their weight so Blocky can pull them up easier. Flower comes and shows off her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, but Blocky uses one of his feet and kicks her off the bridge. Flower holds on to Pin in time, so Pin uses her tongue to lick Flower. Flower, disgusted by Pin licking her, gradually loses grip of Pin and finally falls into the water. Leafy says that dropping Flower was a job well done. Pin and Teardrop swing back to the bridge. Leafy reminds Pin that they have an alliance, so she helped Leafy swing back to the bridge. Blocky says that Leafy is stepping on him, but just like his attempt to help Coiny up, Leafy realizes it at the last minute and Blocky falls off the bridge. Later, Teardrop tries to push off Rocky, but she slips and falls, along with Rocky. Leafy and Pin are the final two, so they make a rock-paper-scissors tie-breaker. Pin's scissors beats Leafy's paper. They argue about the bias, but the Speaker turns up to them and says that they both win, and are going to be team leaders of the future teams for a longer competition to win the island. The beam reappeared in Power of Three, but has a much less prominent role, merely serving as a bridge to get to Island 1. When the challenge starts, Bubble, Match, and Pencil quickly get a lead as they are the first ones to cross.After falling behind to 4th place, Snowball picks up Rocky and passes the team of Leafy, Tennis Ball, and Teardrop, while also plowing through Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ice Cube, taking the lead. . After noticing Ice Cube's absence, Coiny panics and rushes to Island 1 with Needle. Match rants about Snowball and Bubble suggests swimming to Island 1. Speaker Box tells Snowball to go back for Golf Ball or he will be automatically eliminated, forcing him to swim back. Pencil questions why Snowball is swimming back to shore and Match simply says that she doesn't know. While crossing, Firey falls of the beam and gets killed by the water, forcing Eraser and Pen to go the FRC to revive him. Fortunately, they don't fall a second time round. The Balance Beam makes its last appearance to date in Hurtful!, where it serves as the first part of the final challenge, although its appearance is even shorter than before. All that happens is Flower pushes Firey and Leafy down due to the fact that she "needs MORE space", causing them fall into the water. Firey dies and Leafy continues swimming to the next stretch. Trivia Category:Items Category:Season 1 items Category:Challenges